The invention relates to a device for cutting out and transporting a silage block, comprising a main frame which may be connected to a tractor and which comprises an at least approximately horizontal cross-beam, which carries a plurality of parallel tines and to which an upstanding main frame part is connected, which supports near its upper end an at least approximately horizontal frame member, along which a drive housing may be reciprocated, a sawing or cutting means being guided in this drive housing for upward and downward movement, the upstanding main frame part further supporting a pressure frame underneath said frame member which extends near the track of the sawing or cutting means and which may be displaced by actuating means.
In prior embodiments of such a device the pressure frame is of rigid construction and extends in an at least approximately horizontal plane. This pressure frame may be displaced by the actuating means upwardly and downwardly with respect to the upstanding main frame part. As the upper surface of the silage is rather irregular in general and departs considerably from a flat plane, the pressure frame in the operating position engages the upper surface of the silage in a few places only. This results in that during the operation of the sawing or cutting means silage material may be freely taken along upwardly by the sawing or cutting means at certain parts of its track, thus causing the surface of the silage to crumble. Further, when cut out silage blocks are transported by the device the pressure frame will again only engage certain places of the upper surface of the silage, so that the danger exists that the silage blocks as a whole may get detached from the device, or that these silage blocks may lose silage material due to crumbling.